


Watch What Happens

by saiki_chan



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Jack and David friendship, M/M, Passing Out, This might be OOC, first fic, the title probably makes no sense but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiki_chan/pseuds/saiki_chan
Summary: Jack doesn’t tell anyone when he starts to feel sick, which results in him fainting when he’s out selling papes with Davey.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Watch What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve ever written, so let me know if there’s anything I need to improve on! I have no idea when I wanted this to be set in, also I’m sorry if the dialect isn’t that good. Please leave kudos if you like it! (they might be a bit ooc... sorry)

It was a cold evening, not cold enough to see your breath, but cold nonetheless. Jack and Davey were making their usual rounds trying to sell papes. Jack had been feeling a little off since he woke up, sore throat, headache, and fatigue, but he tried to ignore it. Now it was getting pretty hard to hide how utterly awful he felt.   
“Hey Jackie, what’cha thinking about?” Davey asked when he noticed that his friend was being unusually quiet.  
“M’fine.” Jack mumbled, a slightly dazed look present in his eyes. “M’ jus tired.”  
Davey laughed, “Yeah you sure look tired. C’mon, we shouldn’t have that much longer to walk.”

After they had walked for a few minutes Jack could tell that something was very off. His head felt light and the world seemed to spin every time he took a step.  
“I know you’re tired but that doesn’t mean you have to act like a dead man walking.” Davey said with a laugh. Jack smiled a little.  
“Okay, but seriously, are you okay?” He said, concern quickly taking over his features.  
“Yea, yea, m’fine... I just.... I can’t... I-I-“  
“Jack? Jack are you-“ Davey was cut off by Jack, who had fallen to the cold concrete, completely unconscious.

“Shit! Jack?” He quickly slid down to his knees beside his friend and looked at his body to check if he had any injuries. The cold wind whipped around his face as he rolled Jack over onto his back. His face looked flushed and sickly.   
“Jack! Jack, c’mon! Wake up.” Nothing. He shook his shoulders and called out his name again. Jack started to slightly stir.  
“Jack, Jack, Jack!” He called again, roughly shaking his shoulders. Jack groaned as he squirmed around on the ground trying to get away from the hands shaking his shoulders.

“Jackie, open your eyes. C’mon, wake up.” Davey said, his panic slightly decreasing.   
“Mmnh, go ‘way.” He slurred, eyes remaining closed. Dave lightly slapped his cheeks to try and rouse him. Jack’s eyes slowly started to flutter open.  
“Jack? Ya with me?” Davey asked, concern glimmering in his eyes  
“With... wha’?” Jack said, seeming incredibly dazed. Davey helped Jack get upright and leaned him against a wall in a nearby alley. 

“Hey, hey. Just focus on me.” Davey said as Jack’s eyes started to wander. “Are you okay?”  
“Wha’ happened?” Jack asked.   
“You passed out. I think you have a fever Jackie.”   
“Oh.” was all that Jack could muster.  
“Have you been feeling bad all day?” Dave inquired.  
“Maybe.” Jack answered hoarsely, drawing out the vowels.  
“Why didn’t you tell anybody!”  
“I jus’ didn’t want dem worryin’ ‘bout me.” He said, frowning.  
“Oh, Jack, we’re allowed to worry about you too. C’mon, let’s get you back the the lodging house.”

Davey helped Jack (slowly) stand up and the two made their way back to the lodging house. Dave supported almost all of Jack’s weight, but he didn’t mind. He was just glad that his friend was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt put it in the comments or follow me on Tumblr @rainysofia


End file.
